1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image driving method and system using the same, and more particularly, to a driving image driving method capable of switching driving type and the image driving system using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the dramatically development of virtual reality (VR) technology, The VR application is fast becoming a popular trend among consumers and has been widely used in various fields, such as entertainment, sport training, medical, military training. According to the latest survey report, there are now more than 20 million VR head-mounted displays (HMDs) are widely used. In general, a cathode ray tube (CRT) display uses an impulse type driving method for displaying images, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode display (OLED) uses a hold type driving method for displaying images.
Moreover, most of the HMDs use the LCD type screens or the OLED type screens for display. However, since the screens are quite close to a user's eyes when the HMD is worn on the user's head and the LCD type screens or the OLED type screens using the hold type driving method have a drawback of causing a motion blur problem while displaying images, this may result in the uncomfortable viewing experience for the user. Besides, if the LCD or the OLED uses the impulse type driving method for displaying images, the power consumption may be greatly increased. Therefore, how to solve the above mentioned problems has become an important issue in the field.